


Dreamy

by LumaBoop



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sillyness, Sleep talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumaBoop/pseuds/LumaBoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off real life events; sleep talking Ezio. What more can I say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamy

**Author's Note:**

> For Soundy

  


\--------------------------------------------  
This… had to be the most fascinating thing Leonardo had ever come across in his life. Laying beside his darling Ezio after a night of roughhousing and tumbling in bed, he’d awakened to the sound of gentle murmuring in his ear. Turning around to look directly into Ezio’s face, eyes inquiring and searching, the man was asleep, as predicted, but his mouth quivered and gapped… and closed as if mouthing words.

“Ezio…?”  
“Nmm…  _Si_?”  
  
Was the man awake and coherent or asleep and speaking through his dreams? If he was awake, then this was a very very silly joke that Ezio was trying to pull so late at night. Repeated pokes to the assassin’s sensitive sides brought no response, confirming that the Auditore was, indeed, asleep. So… was Ezio’s response to his name a mere coincidence? Leonardo spoke up again.  
  
“Ezio?”  
“ _…Si_?”  
  
So he  **WAS** responding! How peculiar indeed. Leonardo could now soundly say that he’d interacted with a sleep talker. This was definitely an exciting moment, even if it was at his beloved Ezio’s expense. Could he respond to other questions?  
  
“Sleeping well,  _amore_?”  
“N-nmmm sleeping is for hens…”  
  
Leonardo slapped a hand over his mouth, holding back a snorty snicker. This was not only fascinating, it was amusing! What other nonsense could the man blabber out?  
  
“Hens?”  
“Fuckin’ hens… eating the pigeons…”  
  
Another held back snicker.  
  
“Eagles eat pigeons, not hens.”  
“What the f-fuck… nmmm is an eagle...?”  
  
Oh dear, now this was just too much. The blonde might just develop a headache from the laughs he held back.  
  
“Hehehe… they are birds.”  
“Birds...”  
“Yes birds…”  
“… like Leonardos?”  
  
What? What was a Leonardo in Ezio’s little dream world in which hens ate pigeons and eagles did not exist?  
  
“Leonardos?”  
  
A lopsided smile appeared upon the man’s face and he snuggled into the plush sheets.  
  
“Leonardos… are delicious…”  
“Delicious?”  
  
No further comments left the younger man’s mouthing lips, but the goofy grin did not leave. Leonardo pouted, seeing as his late night amusement was over for now, and settled back into the covers. Ezio instinctively held him again, Leonardo predicting as such, but gasped non-the-less in feeling a familiar growth developing against his hip.  
  
“Delicious… Leonardos…”  
  
The blond artisan sighed fondly, closing his eyes. At least some things in Ezio’s dreams were consistent with real life.

**Author's Note:**

> June 12th 2010


End file.
